


Luck and Logic

by Shikatana707



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Black Bulls Squad (Black Clover), Black Bulls Squad as Family (Black Clover), F/M, Manga: Black Clover
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:01:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27394642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shikatana707/pseuds/Shikatana707
Summary: Rieko Rider is a mage in the clover kingdom and is applying to take the exam to join the magic knights. Her skills are great even though she's only 14. Luck Voltia is a 15-year-old Mage that enjoys having fun by fighting the strong and messing with others while smiling through it all. What will happen when both meet up during the exam LuckxOC I don't own Black clover.
Relationships: Luck Voltia/Original Character(s), Luck Voltia/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 5





	1. Let's Regester(or not)

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Black Clover, just the Ocs unless I say otherwise. I hope you enjoy it.

Main OC  
Name: Reiko Rider

Oc Appearance

Age: 14

Height: 4ft 6

Affinity: water/ice and healing

Hair: black, waist-length

Eyes: Green

Starting outfit: a half-sleeved purple fitted turtleneck, black mini skirt with overalls, thigh-high purple socks, purple and black elbow-length fingerless, and palmless gloves. Mid-calf length black combat boots. Purple cloth headband. A purple belt and grimoire holder on her side.

Chapter 1: Let's Regester(or not)

"You are number 185." Said one of the receptionists that were in charge of scanning the examinees.

"Next person please" He looked to the next person and saw a short girl walk up next. Her black hair was in one large braid that came to the middle of her back. She moves a few strands that were out of place to behind her pierced ear which held a small black loop.

"My name Rieko Rider from Rayaka and I would like to register please," she said with a smile in her voice as she held out a thick blue colored grimoire with gold embroidery to him. He continued to look at her as if not sure if she was for real.

"Um... Kid-" He began which made her eyebrow twitch and lose the smile in her voice some and the smile on her face lessened.

"Rieko." she stated.

"Well, Rieko. You do know you have to be 15 in order to participate, correct? You don't seem to be that old" he said 'politely'.

Rieko sighed at the slight attitude in his voice. 'So it's going to be one of those days apparently' she thought and looked at the man with a now slightly annoyed look and they smiled trying to hide her agitation.

"Well, you got part of it right. I'm not 15. I am 14 years old. However, I have a grimoire which is my own," she held the book out to him again. "All you need is to obtain your own grimoire, which most people gain after their 15th birthday. So I can understand why you would think that. So if you don't mine registering me please." she held out he book once more, Insisting since she knew her patients was defiantly beginning to thin. But the receptionist continued to doubt that the book was even hers so he smirked and put his hand under his chin.  
"No, actually I do mind seeing as you just confirmed that this book couldn't possibly be yours"

"And how did you do that? By only confirming my age?" She scoffs and he thinks he one-upped her " As I've been trying to tell you. I'm a special case. And this is indeed my grimoire," she said now in an irritated voice.

"Then, by all means, prove it so we can get on with this line. It seems that the other candidates are becoming impatient " He looked over her head and. Looked at the next person in line.

"They can wait since at the moment I am trying to register with you. But since you seem to want a demonstration I guess I'll give you one." Rieko then opened the grimoire and looked through some of her spells to figure out which one she should perform. Behind her a young man grew too impatient of waiting and reached out, touching her shoulder.

"Come one little girl. We don't have all d-" he was cut off by having a geyser of water thrown into his face then lifting him 6 ft off the ground and freezing instantly for forming a pillar of water. Everyone in that line took a few steps back, looking slightly intimidated and terrified, while the other receptionists and people in the other lines just stared at the pillar of frozen ice with the man inside, then at the short girl, whose grimoire was glowing, wiped off the part of her shoulder the man had touched and smirked at her own receptionist who was stunned at what he just witnessed.

Rieko cleared her throat, bringing stunning receptionist's thoughts and eyes back down to her, and held out her grimoire one last time "Hopefully that display is more than enough proof that with is mine," Her voice sounded polite once more but this time it sounded much colde "Unless you'd like another demonstration?" She suggested giving him a dark and cold, psychopathic stare but with a smile since she's has had enough of this and he registered her without another word of protest"186"

Rieko then gave a pleased smile and her and her demeanor went back to calm and happy as if she didn't just freeze a man in solid ice.

"Pplease proceed to your left"

"Thank you Sir" she put her grimoire on her belt and was about to walk to where he directed her to she stopped and looked at the pillar and touched it making it glow. " Ah, I almost forgot" the Ice began to melt quickly and brought down the guy who touched her shoulder with a splash. She then walked up to him and got down to his level giving him the same psychopathic look she just gave the receptionist and said "I don't like being touched. Try it again and you won't be covered in just water. Ok?" She got up not waiting for a response, then walked her way into the arena to await the start of the competition.

.

.  
.  
.  
.

Somewhere near the entrance of Kikka, A boy with blond messy hair and blue eyes just arrives into the city and gets a shock of electricity and begins getting excited "Hm so there are strong people here this year!" He says to himself before dashing off to the coliseum where the exam is to be held. When he arrives, he sees a large puddle of water around some wet guy with people. Whispering about how they just witnessed some little girl hand him his ass. Some girl, 'probably the guy's girlfriend' (The blond thought) was helping him up and he was telling her how he could have taken her if she hadn't caught him by surprise as they walked to the front of the line.  
It was obvious that he was trying to save face in front of her. This gave the blond boy an idea and he flashed over to in front of the line where the guy and girl were.  
"Hi there. My name is Luck Vo-"  
"HEY, pal I was next!" The guy started at Luck which made Luck look his way is fake curiosity.  
"Too slow, too bad. I'm here now" after saying that, Luck put up his guard playfully and gave a few jabs to the. Air "you wanna fight about it? Or are you too injured from falling on your ass?" That comment made the guy turn red with anger and he activated his grimoire which made his fist get coated In a silver light as he threw a fist square at Luck's eye? Luck easily dodged the blow by stepping inside and countering the blow with one of his own which he made connections with the guys gut and sent a small shock of his magic through the guy who was now named Rodney from the way his girlfriend screamed as he fell to the ground twitching from the shock that most likely got amplified because he was soaked beforehand by the girl everyone was talking about.

"As I said before, you too slow. You weren't as fun as I thought you'd be. oh well" Luck shrugged and stepped away from the couple and just held out his grimoire at the stunned guy behind the counter "Luck Voltia from Yvon"


	2. MKE Exam Pt1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First part of the Magic Knight Entrance Exam.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Black Clover. Only the ocs unless I say otherwise. I am also adding my own spin to this so it of course. I hope you enjoy :)

"Welcome Examinees," a greeter to the stadium floor welcomed Reiko and some of the others who are taking the test as they walked in. "Please place your larger bags into the cubbies provided." She motions towards them "They will only be accessible by you using your magic. You are only allowed to take your grimoires into the stadium floor as well as their holders. Food will be provided for you during the short break during the exam. The rules for the exam will be explained to you when the rest of the examinees enter the floor. I wish you the best of luck during your exam." she said then left to go greet the next group. Reiko took the large duffle bag she carried with her and put it in a random cubby with ease after taking out a book which she placed into a pocket in front of the grimoire assuming it may take some time before all the applicants would arrive on the stadium floor. She swiped her hand, which she made radiate with some of her magic over the top of the cubby which activated the locking mechanism that created an invisible field around her cubby with a charger white X forming. In the center was a smaller X which turned into a blue key which she took and put in another secret compartment of her grimoire holder for safekeeping. 'So this is what they meant by 'only her powers would be able to open the door' She had to admit it was an interesting and safe way to keep people from stealing a person's personal items. She smiled to herself for a moment happy that she made it this far and all she had to do now was actually take the test. After the moment past, she lost the smile some and walked into the entryway to the center and fond a collum to sit under and begin to read the book she brought in with her. Seeing that there were only about 200 people on the floor and the lines were pretty long for applying long, it was definitely going to take some time before the exam began and she made the right choice to get their early.

A few hours passed and People started flooding into the stadium from the top taking their seats for the awaited Magic Knight Entrance exams to begin. It was about 10 am when everyone taking the exam entered into the center and Reiko was about halfway through the book when, she decided to pay a little bit more attention to her surroundings seeing that the center was filled with chatter around her which made it too hard to concentrate and anti-birds colored of black, red and white, began to fly around, landing on those who had little to know magic power. With Reiko they all just ignored her. Everyone around her was surprised that she didn't have any surrounding her at all. Maybe one would come to sit a few feet in front of her and stare at her before flying off but that was it. The people stood a few feet away from her in caution and whispered about what she did when she had applied. She sighed and got up from where she sat ' well that one way on how not to make friends' 

"Crazy applicants this year"  
"No birds or people are going near her or him they must be strong"  
"Didn't you hear about what she did to that one guy"  
"yeah Don't touch her. If you want to live"  
"She doesn't seem that tough"  
"She'll probably. Go berserk"  
"She's only 14? How'd she get in?"

She listened to the people around her. Most of them seemed to fear her, others talking shit for no reason and some not caring or paying her any mind. She was not used to the feeling of others fearing her much. It made her sad, but hat the same time, at least she didn't have to worry about being a disappointment since there was no one to disappoint. She laughed at that thought as she watched the birds land on the weaker participants until someone actually approached her. "Hey there," a girl with brown hair in high a ponytail approached her "You seem to be alone, care to talk a little" She smiled at Reiko but spoke in an overly cheerful yet cold tone. Now that was something she was used to:

Fake kindness

This made Reiko's heart quicken a bit as she momentarily remembered some past events, however, she wouldn't let this old feeling get the best of her and she regained her composure while returning a polite yet also fake smile as well as became on her guard. She could no longer be harmed by that person again. Ever.

"I don't mind much, I was getting bored listening to all these Shit talkers."The girl looked partially stunned but slowly grabbed Reikos's exposed hand and shook it, giving it a hard squeeze that matched Reiko's own. Some people gasped seeing that Reiko had given her hand out " Angela" the girl said before pulling her hand away. 

"So what can I help you with, Angela?" Reiko asked leaning against the pillar, giving the older girl her full attention for the time being. "Boy you don't waste any time getting to the point do you?"

Reiko ended up sighing and going straight into a glare once more. "I see no point in entertaining you with a bullshit conversation when you obviously are putting on some half-assed nice girl persona just to try and get to know me only to betray me in the end because of something stupid." 

"Now wait for just a-'' Angel started to say but then all of a sudden a flash of blue and yellow jumped over Angela's shoulders, pushing her out of the way, and landing right in front of Reiko, crouching in front of her. She was then met with blue eyes and a big smile. 

"Wooow that's some glare you've got there." he suddenly popped up, less than a inches away from Reiko's face and stunned both of the girls but acted as though he hadn't even noticed their shocked expressions and just kept going. "I'm Luck." He introduced himself"Tell me" he started at Reiko " Are you the girl that made that guy all wet at the entrance?" 

Reiko just blinked at the boy who just pretty much appeared in a flash out of nowhere. 

"Ttt-too close!" After a few seconds, she snapped out of her shocked state and began to blush him at his close proximity and pushes him away, letting him land on his butt as she moved through the crowd of people leaving him where he fell, forgetting bout the previous conversation she was having with that girl. 

"Aww, you're running away? That's such a shame" Luck had said sounding rather disappointed but in a way also amused. "I guess we will have to continue this conversation later then!" Luck shouted and waved at her though she couldn't see.

'What the hell! Appearing out of nowhere so close like that! Doesn't he know anything about personal space? I mean jeez. what a creepy idiot!' As Reiko continued marching away to the opposite side of the arena in a rant on what just happened, trumpets started sounding all around the arena making the Anti-birds took off all at once and her previous thoughts forgotten.

"If I could have your attention please" One of the captains began speaking and giving the introductions to the exam. 'So his name is William Vengeance and he's the leader of the Golden Dawn. He seems like a good leader the way he can have the attention of an entire room in mear seconds.' Reiko thought to herself empressed. William went on and explained to everyone the basic rules for the exam but then said something that took everyone by surprise.

"So this year we have over one thousand examinees. " gasps and cheers were heard all over the arena but it wasn't that surprising seeing as this is a big magic test they had every year. "Because of this, we have decided to have a preliminary round that will only allow those with luck and quick thinking to pass." William began to explain.

'In other words, those who are too slow to realize how to solve a problem will fail' Reiko thought to herself. 

"The first test will be Amazing!" There was a sudden silence and a dry cough before he continued "You will need to use your mind to find a way out. Now Dorothy if you please " He continued to explain as the head of the coral peacocks stood up while sleeping and activated her grimoire. A Lavander colored blanket began to fill only the bottom of the arena. The audience above didn't seem to be affected by it but the examinees on the floor began to yawn as the mist came in contact with each of them. "This test will be held as you sleep. The goal here is to wake up before the time limit. Once the time limit is reached.... Well, let's just say its best you complete the goal shall we? Whether you pass or fail all depends on you the time limit will be 10 minutes!" 

"Only 10 minutes that's impossible!" 

"It shouldn't be too hard if it only takes 10 minutes. Right?" 

Some outrage erupted all over the floor of the arena but it didn't seem as though the captains paid no mind to it. "We wish you the best of luck. Now let the Preliminary Exam Begin!", Dorothy clapped her hands loudly once and One by one the examinees fell to the floor and succumbed to the darkness that was sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for those who didn't read this chapter yet.. im still getting used to how ao3  
> works. But this is the first chapter though. Thank you for reading. And please  
> Comment and let me know what you think


	3. MKE Exams Pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This will be the preliminary exam before the actual exam begin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all, I just wanted to say thank you for being interested in reading this chapter. I tried making it a bit longer than what I am used to. I do not own black clover just the ocs. I hope you enjoy.

Reiko POV

Reiko opened her eyes and found herself hovering a few feet off the ground.

"Oh good, your wake" Reiko jumped at hearing an unknown voice only to find herself doing backflips in mid-air and the same voice giggling in amusement.

A hand then grasps Reiko's and she was met with the same woman who was the captain of the Coral Peacocks. " It seems like you were having fun going around in circles there, but you don't have the time to be doing that. As a quick introduction, I'm Dorothy. It's nice to meet you!" She had said while guiding them both to solid ground.

'Is this really the same Captain?' Reiko questioned her judgment, she seemed so different compared to how she was when she was asleep. Dorothy motions to what seemed to be an entrance way as well as a clock that seems to be Counting down.

"Let me remind you that this is the preliminary exam and you only have 10 minutes to pass this phase. I'd get a move on if I were you unless you want to see something super scary." she says artificial terror written across face as she floats away doing huge jumps backward and lands sitting on the arch and smiles. "Then again, I suppose you could pass that way as well too. That is is you can face it." She finishes. This gave Reiko an idea but before she could get the first word out, Dorothy holds up her hand. "Sorry sweetie I'm not allowed to answer any questions that could give you any advantages or hints as of right now. You'll have to use your mind to get out of this one. Anyways, I wasted enough of your time. Remember to not let the time run out and goood luck!" And with that she disappeared into a mist and all that was left was Reiko and a clock that was left with 9 minutes left.

'Well, that was a lot of help' Reiko thought to herself while walking inside of the maze. 'Ok. First to get somewhat of a layout on the inside of this maze.' She. Opened and activated her Grimoire

"Aqua magic: Vapor Visual"

A water-like pulse wave shoots out from her hand and begins to disburse into the air. After about a minute, a pair of clear and solid glasses form in her hands and she puts them on revealing to her an outline of the large maze that she continued to walk into and stops realizing. There isn't much of a point.

"Shit. This maze is too large to travel to on foot and at this rate, I won't be able to pass" she. Says while looking up at the clock. Which now reads seven minutes left.

There was no way for her to pass if. This was a physical ability test. Then she paused for a moment when a question arises

'Why would they put us asleep if this was a physical challenge?'

The answer is simple, they wouldn't. That’s when she began to think about the captain's words. There must have been something she missed when they were explaining.

After realizing that, the answer hit her suddenly and she began to smile as she made her glasses disappear at the realization of what she had to do next.

5 minutes left

.

.

.

.

Luck pov

Cheers can be heard coming from above in every direction as he opened his eyes and began to sit up. The first thing he realized was that the pink misty-like cloud that surrounded the Examinees no longer affected him as well as some of the other applicants.

He sat up and gave a good stretch until he heard his back pop before doing back spring push off to a standing position before, surveying all the lovely “corpses” around him.

'Shame I wasn't the one to knock them all out. Oh well. Still an enjoyable way to wake up though' He smiled to himself. As he spots a few others beginning to wake up around him. But none really caught his attention really since they only seem to be boring. I mean yeah they got out but their magic didn't seem to be anything too special.

"Ah! That's it I should try to find her!" he says out loud, thinking of a way to keep himself busy and looks at the poor souls that were currently beneath his feet still knocked out by the spell.

"Welp that's a start"

As he would have it ( bad. Pun I know), he found. Her pretty fast, off to the side with one of her gloves rolled up. looking at something he quickly sped overstepping on hands and backs. To rush over to where she was. Appearing behind her, he spoke, making her jump

"What'cha looking. At?" He asked while looking at her arm before she had a chance to roll her glove back over her arm. "Oh"

Reiko's POV

Waking up, she heard the cheers around her signifying her accomplishment in passing the preliminaries. He pulled herself from off the and .made her way through the bodies while dusting herself off some. As she did so, she thought about what Dorothy told her and got up to go to a slightly more private area in a corner to go and check. She slowly rolled her down one of her purple and black gloves to her wrists both some soft purple and yellowish colored dark marks as well as cute marks and a new small bright pink and purple colored band that went around her wrist still a small white number that she was given at the beginning of the exam. 'One step closer' she thought.

"What'cha looking. At?" A slightly familiar voice came from behind her making her jump and turn around spooked by him appearing out of nowhere once again. She gave him a semi threatening look on her face, doing her best to hide her first expression to not seem weak to anyone that may be looking. "Ffreaking idiot! What the hell?!" she said ignoring his question which she shouldn't have.

Eyeing the exposed part of her arm for an instant, Luck let an "Oh" past his lips before she realized he was staring and quickly pulled it back up slightly whining at the pain but began glaring to try and scare him off one more but then gave a confused expression as his smile didn't waver but the look in his eyes looked slightly different. How? She didn't really know but it made her feel strange.

"So, you never answered my first question or gave me your name for that matter," he said his voice still sounding rather cheerful even though she was sure he probably started to judge her. She answered him plainly hoping that it would make him leave afterward.

"It Reiko Rider," she said quietly and averted her eyes from him a little looking anywhere else "and I guess I am"

"Wooow so cool I heard you beat him up pretty fast then again he was pretty weak, to begin with," Luck said back, beaming and getting closer to her again making her step back some "I it would be fun making his hair stand on ends Ah! That's right! Since he was wet, that means you can use water bases magic right?" He took another step closer to her moving in a bit closer once again and at is point her back was against the wall and she prayed he didn't get closer

"How about you answer one of my questions. How did you get out of the maze?" she asked looking at him seeing that he stopped getting closer and actually took a step back for once to which she was grateful for

"Oh, that's easy. I use electric type magic and it makes me pretty fast so I just found the exit" he said without wavering 'Hm so there was more than one way to past' she thought as she looked at his wrist seeing that she had the same brand on his wrist as well with what she assumed to be his splint number on it. "So Luck, was it" she started and he nodded in response as she looked at him. "Why are you bothering me so much?" this for some reason made him giggle "Its because I wanted to fight you"

"Why? Because I hurt your friend?" she questioned and rolled her eyes thinking it was ridiculous "Oh no! I don't really know him either, but I did beat the shit out of him too just for the hell of it. He was like super weak, even a fly could beat him." he said as if it was nothing "Anyways, if you were able to say that many people in a matter of minutes with just one move, I'd say you are pretty strong. So, I want to fight you, what do you say?" he says rather excitedly. All Reiko could do at this point was just stare at him a bit dumbfounded and couldn't help but giggle and let a smile out at how straight forward he was being with her "You're crazy"

Seeing this acting made a slight tend of pink, some on to Luck's cheek and made his smile bigger "So I've bee told. Does that mean you'll fight me?"

After calming down, but the small smile not disappearing she responded "sorry but no. We are in the middle of a test after all. I rather not risk getting kicked out for fighting without permission" She stated which made him tilt his head at an angle "permission?"

"Yes, permission. I assume that being Magic knight we will have to fight at some point during the career, so t makes sense that they may have us do a mock battle during this exam." she explained which made the boy start bouncing excitedly up and down "Really you think so?! Oh that would b be so much fun! Can't wait! Can't wait" he exclaimed "Hey you're really smart for figuring that out. I can't wait to fight you" He said making her blush at the compliment and turn away from him.

She saw that more and more people we starting to stir and wake up. But paid attention more to their expressions. Most woke up calmly while others woke up jump with slight trembling. 'Hm so it does seem more likely that that could be another way" she thought putting more of the pieces together like a flash of a painful image went through her head making her frown.

Lucks watches as her expression changes but doesn't get a chance to ask her about it when she snapped out of her daze when another single clap was heard coming from the captain's stand and the sound of trumpets, once again, filling the arena making the others who were still asleep finally awakening, signifying the end of the preliminaries

.

.

.

.

.

William stands up once again and begins speaking "I will now like to announce to everyone that the preliminaries are now over! Congratulations to the 486 of you fortunate enough to figure out one of the ways to awaken on your own. Those who haven't Thank you for participating in this year's preliminary, but now I kindly ask you to leave the arena floor seeing hs the ret of you have failed." at those words, the people on the arena floor broke out in cheers, gasp and confused talking.

" What do you mean we failed!"

"Woohoo I passed"

"Eeeeeh?"

"How the hell did we fail?!"

"Everyone please calm down. I do understand they you may be upset at this time but were not able to complete the task giving to you so you failed. We provided everyone with the same amount of time as well as information to pass the test" William stated. But then one of the guys on the floor spoke up.

"This is an outrage! You expect me to believe that people were actually able to pass such a hard test?!" he said. "Yyeah, as if you gave everyone the same information you probably let people pass at random" a girl next to him said. Reiko then recognized him as the guy she froze at the sign up the line along with Angela and sighed and decided that they both obviously hadn't had enough humiliation for that day and took a breath while walking over to them. Luck decided to follow her seeing that this may be a fun conversation to watch.

"Geeeeze haven't you both made big enough fools of yourself today, already?" She stated loudly making them go quiet and all eyes go to her. Those seeing her walk towards her moved out of her way as she walked toward the couple. "People passed, and people failed. You though-" She said and quickly looked at both their wrists before looking back up at him "- seem to be crying at how your girlfriend passed and you failed" she said exposing him for being bratty "Also the test wasn't really that hard to pass. They did give us hints." she continued.

"Bullshit. I didn't hear any hints in the explanation only the captains random talking when I was asleep. And how did you even know that, she passed?!" He asked, not seeming to want to back down. “Comeon Rodney. You can always try next year” Angela said trying to get his attention, knowing it was a losing battle for him  
“ Shut up Angela! I trained too Hard to not pass this year and id like to see this CHILD One up me” the guy, now named Rodeny had said as he shrugged her off making her stubble back some making her look irritated at him. which was a rather interesting 

"Yeah! " one person commented.

"Same here," another person said

Reiko’s eyes twitched at how she saw how he treated her and crossed her arms letting her left hands’s nails dig into her right bicep to hold herself back from attacking this guy for the way he was treating his girlfriend. In stead she decided to put her foot forward and gave a dark grin while she let out a snort at his stupidity "It wasn't random, dumba-... Dimwitts. Its called reading between the lines. They even gave us multiple ways to pass if you just paid attention.Even this CHILD was able Figure out that much" revealing that information made people start to murmur which made her do a quick surveillance and let out a soft fry and let the smile drop some. 'Great I drew in a crowd again.' She thought, becoming slightly anxious from all the staring. Her expression didn't waver though, seeing as she was trying her best to seem confident and respectful in front of the captains at least and Rodeny, who she now thought of as enemy number one. She didn't want to make a fool of herself by being wrong but she was sure that it was true since no one, of higher rank, was stopping her. 

She looked at the captains and they too were watching her. They were both interested in what she had to say and how she would deal with this MINOR irritation. Plus it seemed to be an amusing watch for them. If they were to step in just now it may seem as though the little girl may be too weak to be a magic night this year. They all had an eye on her especially since they were told that she was the youngest applicant they have ever gotten. She made it rather easy to make herself known to them as well as the other applicants. When their eyes met, William nodded at her, seeming to want to hear her explain further.

Her eye went back down to the guy bold/ stupid enough to show his idiocy. Sticking her hip out and let letting a confident smile form on her lips after taking a calming breath. She relaxed and began her explanation by holding up 3 fingers at the guy in front of Angela and her boyfriend. 

“3” she says

“3?” the guy repeats not understanding “3 what”

“From what I observed, watching those wake up, as well as experiencing myself, there were at least three ways you could have passed.“ she started and then only held up one finger (sadly it wasn't the middle one) “The first way is speed. If you were lucky enough like Luck here” she said motioning to the hyper blond who responded with a “hm?” and looked at her and pointed at himself before approaching her standing a few inches behind her, still rather close for her liking, when she mentions his name. Luck then gives a seemingly sweet smile at the guy he remembered knocking out at the entrance, greeting him with a “Hi Reggy” and waved making rodney scrunch p his nose “Its Rodney you blond freak” 

“Haha Sticks and stones and break your bones but so can my fists care for another taste you weakling?” Luck said playfully which most of the people around him definitely did think it was a rather creepy response. Reiko continued, making a mental note to keep the blond as an alley “As I was saying, you could use some form of speed magic which easily make you able to reach the finish line.” 

“Yeah but thats not-” Rodeny began but was then cut off “Fair? Yeah, thats obvious which is why they gave us more than one way to pass Mr. Genius” she said rolling her eyes and held up another finger. “The second way, if you payed attention, you actually had to ‘think’ of your own way out. Let me ask you a question. Why do you think they put us to sleep in the first place. aside to save some time?” she asked and heard some of the people murmur “It was a way to actually give us the advantage. If you realize what the captains have said ‘We would have to use OUR minds to get out of it.’ They were Literally telling us how to pass.” she stated “In my case…”

(Flashback)  
After realizing a way to get out at the 5 minute mark. She quickly put her thoughts together as she was about to round the corner. ‘This is my mind, meaning, I have control of how to get out, imagining me passing makes no sense because it is just a dream, but if I imagine that right round this corner is a door the leads to the exit of the maze-’ she thinks to herself as she turns the corner and a giant opening with a purple line on the ground as if it were a symbol of the finish line to the maze. 

When she crossed the line, it felt as though she was crossing through an invisible barrier, then appeared in a bright white spaced room with the word congratulations on the walls. 

She had also seen that the count down clock was on one of the walls had stopped counting down and was stuck on 4:30 before hearing some giggling. When she turned she saw dorothy once again floating in the air. "Congrats girly it seems that you managed to pass before even facing your fears, such a shame really but its nice to see that you were smart enough to figure this out" Dorothy had said "Thank you ma'am but facing my fears? What does that have to do with-", she begins but stops mid sentence once she turns around from where she just came from. Her eyes growing big and her breath catching at the figure she remembered all to well and could never forget.  
( Flashback end)  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
“Which…. brings me to the.. l-last.. way you could pass” She starts say holding her arms once more, slightly gripping onto her forearm to stop herself from trembling knowing it could be a sign of weakness “... facing-” she began but was then interrupted by Angela and all eyes went to her including Reiko’s own.

“Facing your fear... “ Angela said and continuing from where Reiko let off, noticing something was off with the young girl. She didn't know what it exactly was but it probably had to do something with her own personal fear judging by the topic. “If you were behind in time trying to find a way out you had to make the decision of how much you wanted to pass. Were you brave enough to face your fears or would you run away from them and fail?” she stated gaining a glare from her boyfriend but stepped up to Reiko standing a little bit away from her and gave her a genuine smile this time knowing she wanted her same. “Isn’t that right, Rider-chan?” she asked her trying to help Reiko focus and calm down.  
Reiko looked at her once again but unlike their first interaction before this started, she seemed actually nice this time and nodded before smiling back softly “Yeah, that sounds about right.” 

“If you weren't able to even figure that out in the amount of time given, then yeah you probably don't deserve to be apart of a squad if you cant even do basic quick thinking in a battle.Then again~” she smirks at him, while placing her hands on her hips doing her best to put on her facade of confidence “You already had proven you weren’t able to, seeing as you were humiliated not once but twice today by the same ”child” who beat you before you were even able to sign up”

"Tch, whatever I went easy on you because you were a girl." he said making it even worse for himself. Reiko could have sworn she saw the Blue Rose captain stand up at his words but a moment later she then sat down when Luck spoke. 

"Well if that's the case, did you go easy on me too?" Luck said "You fought this guy?" Reiko looked at him questioning surprised that he actually moved away a little but decided not to question it. 

"Yeah but it felt more like bullying since he was just so weak~ . I mean I barely even got a hit in before this guy collapsed. Like seriously I barely even touched him" he said, still sporting what seems to be is normal joyous grin while putting his arms around his head. His tone obviously screaming bored while he thought about that fight. Making some people around them chuck while Rodeny obviously was getting embarrassed and pissed off.

“That still doesn't mean you passed now does it?" Rodeny, not knowing when to quit said  
"Actually if you passed, a band would have appeared on your wrist" she said to him. “And you expect me to continue to listen to what a little girl has to say? Show me then” he continued and took a step towards her.

This made Reiko frown, irritatedly to hide her nervousness “oh please, this "little girl” you keep mentioning as continuously proved you wrong since you even breathed out your first words of defiance. I don't have to show you anything.” she actually grabbed onto her elbows to hide her gloved wrists subcontiously. 

Third personish Pov 

The movement, by most people around them such , came off as smug and confident as if she were looking down on him. But Luck, noticed something was off. He had seen a hint of the dark marks that were underneath her glove when he had surprised her earlier. It wasn’t any of his business where she had got them from but it seemed as though she wanted to keep them to herself. ‘She definitely seems to be strong for the most part from whatever she went to get those marks.’ But he still wanted to see what she could do up close. He couldn't wait to fight her when she lets him. In the meantime. Luck continued to watch her win this verbal argument against such a pathetic excuse of a male. He believed that no man should raise hand to a woman unless it was in a fair fight!

“A failed examinee, and a man at that, who just can't accept defeat is disgrace to men everywhere.” Reiko turns began to walk off “We’ve humored you enough. Just accept that you are not going to participate any further this year and take the exams again next year. I'll be up in the stands, looking at potential new squadmates.” She said, finishing the conversations wanting the leave him be , but Rodney decided otherwise and reach out to try and grab her arm “Hey! Don't walk away from me you bi-” 

“Rodeny!” Angela had said angrily and reached out to stop him, not knowing what he'd do to her but she would not put up with shit any longer that day or ever again. This made Reiko freeze mid step and turn back around only to see Luck had moved in between her and Rodeny, holding on to his and sending a harsher electrical current throughout Rodney's body, making his hair stand on end. “It isn't nice to attack someone. Let alone a lady, when her back is turned.” he said to the boy he was still shocking, making him stand up straight at attention while his jaw locked into place. “Don’t you know that? Im sure you do, you do after all have a girlfriend don't you?” he asked and finally stopping the current, making Rodney fall to his knees somewhat ready to pass out but still conscious.  
“Actually as of that stunt he pulled 5 secs ago, I don't think he does.” Angela says making their heads turn and a few low whistles could be heard, while Angela herself just shugs.

“Wow even your girlfriend’s had enough of your bullshit, sorry sorry. I mean Ex” Luck continues to laugh harder at his pain, knowing he deserved it while he passed out from shock, making others chuckle as well knowing it's probably best to stay out of it, but enjoy the show while it lasts.

“Ugh this is starting to get boring as hell.” The captain of the black bulls complained becoming irritated at the drama that was unfolded. It was bad enough that he had to miss his afternoon nap to be a part of this thing every year. So he decided to speak up with his irritated tone not that he ard for formalities “Alright you bunch of monkeys, Its time to move on to the actual examination. If you didn't make it suck it up and get the hell out so we can move one. Im getting tired of all this bullcrap. You will be pushed out of the arena floor if you do not have a band around your wrist. Simple as that” The Black bulls captain says, ready to just get on with it. 

“Now now Yami no need to be so harsh to the little ones. However you r correct it is time to get one with the exam. Destroy property and you will be arrested but I'm sure that goes without saying. So if you would please exit accordingly. If you are interested you are more than welcome to watch from above. Have a good day.” Wiliam finishes, making another silence fall over the arena and those who failed began to do what he said, while those who tried to stay began to be forced out. 

While that was happening Reiko was finally able to regain a her composer while all eyes were now focused on someone other than her. Anelga watched as her ex’s body was slowly being forced out of the area by a ring that seemed to have started in the center of the floor and spread out. Luck, on the other hand was laughing as he watched as some people tried to stay. “Hhey Angela,.... Luck?" she said a bit, timidly grabbing their attention which seemed to be a bit different from the confident persona she seemed to have been putting out before “Thanks for helping… I guess or whatever you didn't have to and you know” she said looking away from them for a moment  
‘Don't look away from me when I'm talking to you you Cowardice child!’ an inner voice from her child said to her before closing her eyes tight wincing at the memory and then making eye contact with them once more, but this time looking even more vulnerable. 

Angela and Luck both blushed at the look she gave them, one of innocence and unsurtainty They didn't expect her to thank them in suh a way that could only be described to them asout of character being surprised all the same at the cute expression. Angela gave her a soft smile while Luck just grinned bigger.  
“ It's no biggy. I'm sorry for before too I had no real reason to be fake with you. I really do hope we can become friends” Angela said before Luck interrupted. “Yeah me too! It's nothing really , I just don't care for cheat attacks like that. Flights should always be head on! Oh but if you really want to thank me, fight me after this exam ok?” He said once again getting close to her but tilling his head to the side this time making her show a barely notable tent of blush and then gave a challenging look to him. “Only if you learn personal space first” making him just laugh it off before everyone's heads turned back up to the captain chairs where william stood up once again

“Well now that thats been settled,” William stated as he now activated his own grimoire, having a tree sprout from the his book down to the those at the bottom. “I once again welcome and thank those of you who have come to take the exam and wish you luck one more. We will now begin with first official test” He says as the roots of the tree began forming into brooms “You must now mount these broom sticks and do your best to levitate and or fly.” 

“Flying? Oh, that sounds fun.“ Luck says excitedly at being able to go into the air “These tests don't seem to be hard at all huh Reiko? … Reiko?” he says and then looks at Reiko who looks rather pale for some reason.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woooohooo chapter completed! thank you again for staying to this point. please remember to tell me what you think in the comments. I do respond to them and enjoy reading them

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this far and I hope you enjoyed the chapter, please let me know what you think in the comments, i do read and comment back and remember to have a great day.


End file.
